Green Lantern/John Stewart
The second Green Lantern as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayal John Stewart is usually portrayed as his stiff military self created for the DCAU. Powers John's only actual power is his willpower, used to power his Ring. Weaknesses Like all Green Lanterns, John Stewart's Ring cannot affect anything yellow. Equipment John, like all Green Lanterns, is given a special ring that brings whatever he can think to life. The most common use of this is to project lasers and fly. The Ring has a twenty-four hour supply of power, and it's recharged by a battery hidden in John's apartment. Affiliations John is aaffiliated with, of course, the Green Lantern Corps and is the protector of the part of the galaxy Earth is in. He's also a primary member of the Justice League. History Justice Evolution Two Earths John was asked to look after Earth with Hawkgirl while the Justice League investigated a second Earth. When they were told by Orion of an attack made on New Genesis by a controlled Superboy, Raven, Xavier, and Jean Grey, John called the united Justice League and adult X-Men. He then arrived with the Titans and the remaining X-Men. When Hawkgirl was smashed away by Superboy, John caught her and encased Superboy in a tube he created from his ring but was told to change it by Superman and Batman as Superboy was claustrophobic. John then changes to tube into a vice but is flung away when Superboy spun around. Green Lantern then went to the Mansion with the others once the controlled heroes were freed and commented that it was a nice place. Knowing the Team Green Lantern was shocked by Superman and Xavier's plan for a peace talk in the Watchtower between the representatives of the two Earths, but he went along with it. Tabula Rasa Green Lantern later went to the Titans and younger X-Men's aid when they faced an android named Amazo. Green Lantern then ended up scanned by Amazo and was saved from him when Batman used Kryptonite. Following that, Green Lantern objected to Cyclops' idea of having Batman, Robin, and Rogue face Amazo alone as he believed it would be too much for them. Green Lantern then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Green Lantern then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America John is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of the Avengers, Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, and their aids, Nick Fury and Mercy Graves. During a vote to decide what the younger heroes should remain in the Mansion or defend Earth-1 from Zod, Green Lantern voted for the younger heroes to remain in the Mansion, but lost the vote. Green Lantern then went with the League, the Avengers, and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Green Lantern then returned to the Tower with the other heroes to learn that the Titans and younger X-Men had stopped Zod, Slade, and Magneto. Only a Dream Later, Green Lantern went to Stryker's Island to stop a mass break out which involves several supervillains. Green Lantern then fought Firefly and Volcana with Batman, Robin, Raven, Wolverine, Gambit, and Liger. Green Lantern then ended the fight by using his ring to trap Firefly and Volcana in an airtight tube which caused them to knock themselves out when they used fire to break out. At Stryker's, Green Lantern learned about a man named Dee who had possibly knocked out several workers. When he got a message from Superboy requesting help against Grundy, Green Lantern prepared to go, since he didn't know that John Dee had done this. He also agreed with Gambit that Dee was a nobody. When Batman told Green Lantern and Gambit how Odysseus beat a cyclops as "Nobody", Green Lantern took his point and left Batman and Robin to investigate. When Copperhead was wrapped around Hawkgirl and threatened to attack her, Green Lantern confronted him and threatened him if he hurt Hawkgirl. This puts Copperhead off his guard. Once Hawkgirl knocks Copperhead out and catches him, Green Lantern called Hawkgirl's willingness to die to stop Copperhead a nice bluff. After that, all other villains were defeated. That night, John went back home and went to bed. John dreams of being in his old neighborhood, and everyone's frightened of him and speaks in an alien language. Dr. Destiny says that he's not one of them anymore, and Green Lantern begins to explode from the ring's power. At a huge Lantern, Dr. Destiny tempts John to accept his place and become part of the ring's power when J'onn appears and stops him. As Destiny begins fighting J'onn, Superman, and Wonder Woman, John runs into the Lantern and uses it to power up his ring, reciting the oath. Green Lantern then forces Destiny out of his head. When they hear Raven call for help, John wants to help her, bit J'onn convinces him to wait until they save Flash. Once there, Green Lantern's frozen with the others until Flash conquers his fear and slows himself down. When Dr. Destiny attacks the heroes, John helps Xavier and Jean try to break through Hawkgirl's mental defenses to save her. Luckily, Batman stops Dee just in time. Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Green Lantern is the unofficial leader of the seven children versions of the heroes of Earth. His main job is to make sure diamonds the gang uncovers are good or bad. One night, they returned to the cottage they lived in to find that the light was lit and the door was open. He then led the guys inside and discovered that the floor had been swept and that the table had been set. John then tried to hold Superboy's nose for him, but he failed and ended up on the floor. He then drafted Beast Boy into going upstairs and seeing what was going on. After Beast Boy said that it was a monster sleeping up there, John led an attack. When he discovered Starfire, he welcomed her to their home and was even more eager to let her stay after he found out she could cook. John was then told to wash by Starfire before he or the others could eat dinner, and John convinced the others to do it and washed their hands, face, and hair before forcing Batboy to do it. John then ran in when Starfire called out that supper was ready. After a little fun and songs, John listended to Starfire tell about how she met Robin. John then offered her their beds when it was time to sleep, and when he convinced her, he slept in the sink while a drop of water fell in, but that didn't seem to bother him. When John left to get diamonds, he told Starfire to be warry of strangers as she was sly and full of witchcraft. He was then kissed on the head by Starfire and asked for John to remember to wash his hands when he comes back. Just after they arrived at the mine, John was attacked by the animals, and a doe was shoving him away from the mine. When John found out that Blackfire might have Starfire, John called out that they have to save her. John then flew off to the house. At the house, John saw Blackfire come out and was told by Superboy that Starfire was dead. He then chased after her. After climbing up a cliff Blackfire was on and hiding from several star bolts from Blackfire, he was then sent with Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Raven to get behind Blackfire, and John proposed using a lawnmower to chew her up, but he was shot down by Batboy. After Blackfire is bound up, they take her to Batboy's friend, Etrigan. Then everyone sadly walked off as they now had time to think about Starfire's death. After putting Starfire on the table, John took his mask off in respect of her. John then tried to comfort Beast Boy as he cried. When Starfire woke up, John ended up going with them per Robin and Starfire's request and joinned the Titans. Clark and Lois Kent Clark's guardian angel and Shayera's husband. He pretended to be the latest in a long line of magicians to show Clark that his missing son, Conner, didn't have to be a toy-maker by being the worst magician possible, such as when he causes a bush and a bench to catch fire. He then shows Clark a toy rabbit and is about to shoot him with an arrow when Lois stopped him, and Clark learns the lesson when he asks that if John prefers toy-making, why doesn't he do that, and John says his dad wants him to be. Raven Wayne Rex's father. He was invited to the ball by Raven, and before that, he helped Clark and Lois repair a wagon wheel. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Clark and Lois Kent Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Green Lanterns Category:Stewarts